Wedding Interrupted
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: On Aj and Daniel Bryan's wedding someone crashes the party but it wasn't Vince. This is how i thought the wedding should have gone. enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestling people

Wedding Interrupted

Kane was in the darkest part of the arena alone with his thoughts. Today was RAW's 1,000th episode but it was also, Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee's wedding. He balled up his fists at the sound of her name. The little woman was truly insane but also so very strong. Daniel was an idiot for letting her go but maybe he saw the error of his ways and decided to make AJ happy. After all during their match last week on Smack Down he did seem worried about her when she almost got hurt. Kane was a little jealous when AJ tried to save Daniel from him. That little wildcat was on his back scratching at his mask but damn it was kind of a turn on. Then when he got her wrapped around his waist and held her in his arms it felt just like the first time. He was hoping beyond hope that she would still see behind the monster and see the man who had come to love her. Sadly, she slid off of him and Daniel pulled her away. What really ticked Kane off was when Daniel kissed AJ. Yet, she was going to marry Daniel and Kane could suck in his pride and at least wish AJ a happy life for she deserved it. Just then he saw Daniel Bryan dressed in a white tux talking to some men in white. He was about to wish Daniel a happy wedding day until he heard Daniel speak. "Now remember when she says I do you guys come out and take her to the mental ward", Daniel said. "My fiancée is very unstable and I need you to help her for her own good", Daniel said.

"Yes sir we will", one of the men said.

"Excellent see you soon", Daniel said with a smile as he walked toward the arena. Kane slammed his fist into a wall. That no good lying sack of garbage was only marrying AJ so he could send her away. Kane was a monster but even he would never do that so he had to do something he never done before. Play the hero and rescue AJ from the horrible fate that awaited her. During the ceremony AJ was smiling at Daniel Bryan her soon to be husband. But yet her mind kept drifting back to a six foot tall dark haired man named Kane. AJ really did love him but he was a monster and he could never love her. Maybe Daniel could be her happily ever after. The preacher asked Daniel if he would take her as his bride and he said yes. Then the preacher turned to her and asked the same question. But before she could say anything the arena went pitch black and red fireworks shot out of the arena entrance. Then a very familiar and eerie music rang throughout the arena. Kane came walking down to the arena and Daniel Bryan got in front of AJ. Kane got in the ring and seized Daniel by the throat.

"No Kane please but him down please!" AJ cried with tears in her eyes.

"Tell her the truth Daniel or I will", Kane hissed.

"What are you talking about you mental freak put me down!" Daniel wheezed out.

"Fine have it your way", Kane said. Then he turned to AJ and said", AJ you can't marry him. Once you say I do he has some guys in white that are planning on taking you to a mental institution", Kane told her.

That, that is not true Daniel loves me", AJ said in a scared voice.

"I can prove it roll the film", Kane called out. The screen went back to when Daniel was talking to the men in white and repeated what he told them. AJ was mortified and she burst into tears. She slapped Daniel hard across the face and ran from the arena. Kane scowled at Daniel Bryan and choke slammed him to hell. "That was for AJ you bastard", Kane growled. Then he followed the young woman to the back. He found her weeping beside a wall as her body shook. Kane gently picked her up and cradle her in his arms. "Let it all out darling I am here for you", he whispered softly.

"Kane thank you for saving me", AJ said with tears in her eyes.

"AJ l have to tell you something and if you say no I will not be mad", he told her. "When you starting following me or whatever I did have feelings for you. Feelings I thought I killed long ago and when you kissed me I felt alive again. AJ I love you and will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

"I thought you didn't do relationships?" AJ asked in confusion.

"For you I will make an exception", Kane said with a smile.

"Then yes I will be your girlfriend", AJ said smiling back. Then they kissed each and with two years they got married and lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
